


Stars

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, implied/referenced dissociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: Leo asks for reassurance. Tsukasa could never deny him.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that was somehow inspired after hearing Old Dominion's Written in the Sand while working, aha. This is extremely self-indulgent, and I may have projected on Leo a bit heavily, after having been dealing with some crummy episodes of my own, but I hope some people can enjoy it, regardless. I almost started crying writing this, so I hope I could at least write that feeling into it. / w\

“Hey, Tsukasa?” The voice was soft, unusually so. He knew the ginger had been tired earlier, but there was no exhaustion in his soft words. “...do you think we're written in the stars, or are we written in the sand? Like... us.” The voice was still uncharacteristically weak, filled with anxiety Tsukasa recognized from their years in high school. Violet hues blinked, turning to meet clearly distressed verdant, and he gave a small smile to reassure Leo.

“The stars, clearly. Look at us, Leo... Look at how far we've come now.” The other red head moved to sit down next to Leo, pulling him into his lap when Leo was about to crawl into it anyway. He still thanked his height he'd gained that allowed him to just simply envelop his senior. Leo seemed so much smaller in his arms like this, but he knew he seemed smaller than ever when he was so anxious. He'd just have these moments he needed reassurance, and although Tsukasa was aggravated at first, he knew he loved Leo through them all. He never once doubted that, so he worked his way through understanding when they popped up seemingly out of nothing.

It could have been anything that Leo had seen or read or even heard that could have triggered the sudden fear that Tsukasa might not be sticking around. Not once has it ever been triggered by anything obvious, as it seemed just about anything to could set him off without trying. Tsukasa couldn't completely understand it, but he could understand the effects it had on Leo. He would always shrink away, possibly start crying, and in the worst cases, he'd hear things that weren't there at all. In those worst cases, Tsukasa was especially adamant about helping Leo through the episodes.

Just as he was now, stroking Leo's hair as he held one of his hands and hummed spoke softly to him. He smelled of dinner, having been finishing up preparing and cooking dinner before Leo had asked the question. He would never quit having a voice at the back of his mind rationalizing that Leo was ridiculous. But the part of him that had grown accustomed to this routine, grown accustomed to helping Leo work through his struggles, never told him to dismiss Leo. Not once did he ever think once that he would sincerely dismiss Leo's questions as ridiculous or stupid.

“We've been together how many years now? I bet you can count them on your fingers.” Tsukasa gently freed Leo's hand to allow the ginger to do so. It helped with grounding him, usually. Asking him to count on his hands, or tap out a beat he was familiar with. As Leo counted out his fingers, he gave a small smile, holding his hands up. “That's right. Ten years. That's a whole decade, Leo.” Smiling warmly, he kissed each of those fingers Leo held up, only smiling more as he listened to Leo's giggle at the ticklish sensation.

“Uwahh, we've been together forever! A decade is a tenth of a century! Where did the time go?” Hearing Leo's bubbly laugh only further warmed Tsukasa's heart as he could see Leo progressively overcoming the clear sadness he'd been dealing with before. “...but I've seen people leave each other even after that many years... Are you sure, Tsukasa?” As Leo looked to him again for help, Tsukasa blinked before simply smiling and nodding.

“Of course. I think the only thing that could separate us is death, and even then I wouldn't let the reaper separate us.” Kissing Leo's forehead softly, he hugged him a touch tighter. “After all, if we're written in the stars, it means we'll be together even after death, right?” With that, Leo smiled and nodded with great excitement before wrapping his arms around Tsukasa's neck. “No matter what happens, I'll be here for you, Leo. I've been with you ten years now, and I can only hope for another ten years, if not more.” With that, he smothered Leo in a few kisses, causing Leo to laugh some more as Tsukasa knew all of his ticklish spots. “Now, come on, you should probably eat. You've been composing half the day with hardly any breaks. I think you deserve a nice long rest before you continue. Even compositions have rests now and again.” Admittedly, the last bit was a ridiculous pun he'd picked up with exposure to Leo, and when Leo heard it, that bubbly laughter was more than worth it as the got up to go and finally have dinner.

Leo would of course remind Tsukasa through dinner how much he loved him, how thankful he was to have the “best boyfriend in the whole world” who knew exactly how to always make him happy. Tsukasa never could understand why Leo thought it was such a big deal, they were even engaged at this point in their relationship. It only made sense that he should take care of Leo, he felt. Even if the rational part of his mind continued to tell him Leo's bouts of anxiety were ridiculous, he knew more than well at this point in life that everyone's brain seemed to handle things extremely differently depending on their past and how they grew up. It was that knowledge that made him able to always fight for Leo's happiness long after they'd both graduated not just high school, but university as well.

 


End file.
